laoshifandomcom-20200215-history
Best news sources
最佳新闻源 * http://www.huffingtonpost.com/ Huffpost * http://www.drudgereport.com/ Drudge Report * http://www.newsprism.com/ News Prism (best) 最佳新闻源2 http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/special_reports/ BBC Special Reports http://mashable.com/2011/12/12/news-reading-tools/ 7 Top Tools for Reading the News Online http://www.theguardian.com/uk Guardian http://www.aljazeera.com/ Jazeera Link-Based Aggregators Link-based aggregators, a.k.a. human-curated sites that collect and rank news on a given topic, can be a great way to get a quick read on what's going on at any given moment. Among our favorites are Google News and Drudge Report (global headlines), Techmeme (tech),Mediagazer(media), Jim Romensko (media), Memeorandum (politics), Reddit (varies), The Daily What (viral videos and other memes), Laughing Squid (design and culture), Fark (miscellany with a humorous bent), boingboing (tech and culture), WeSmirch (celebrity) andLongreads (longform journalism). LinkedIn Today LinkedIn Today is a news aggregator that highlights the top news by industry (such as Online Media, or Marketing and Advertising). It can be accessed on the desktop and through LinkedIn's ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Magazines/Newspapers/Sites to read http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal:Current_events http://en.wikinews.org/wiki/Main_Page http://en.wikinews.org/wiki/Portal:Asia http://en.wikinews.org/wiki/Portal:Hong_Kong http://en.wikinews.org/wiki/Portal:North_America http://en.wikinews.org/wiki/Portal:United_States http://en.wikinews.org/wiki/Portal:Canada http://en.wikinews.org/wiki/Portal:World http://en.wikinews.org/wiki/Portal:Economy_and_business http://en.wikinews.org/wiki/Science_and_technology http://www.bourque.com/ http://www.bourque.org/ http://www.freedominion.ca/grig/bourque_files/bourque.htm Bourque News Watch http://www.lfpress.com/ London Freepress * http://www.lfpress.com/news/canada/archives/ London Free Press Archives * http://www.cbc.radio-canada.ca/en/ CBC Radio http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/special_reports/ BBC Special Reports *http://www.monocle.com/Magazine/volume-01/Issue-10/ Monocle *Monocle Archives http://www.monocle.com/Magazine/ *http://www.adbusters.org/ *Adbusters Archives http://www.adbusters.org/magazine/backissues *Adbuster Blogs http://www.adbusters.org/blogs *http://www.economist.com/ *Economist Archives http://www.economist.com/printedition/cover_index.cfm *http://www.foreignpolicy.com/ *FP Archives http://www.foreignpolicy.com/resources/directory.php *FP Authors and articles http://www.foreignpolicy.com/resources/directory.php?authors=A *FP topics http://www.foreignpolicy.com/resources/directory.php?subject=none *FP special reports http://www.foreignpolicy.com/story/cms.php?story_id=221 *FP Digital back issues http://www.zinio.com/gncissue?is=257238681&ns=usa *FP Site Map http://www.foreignpolicy.com/story/cms.php?story_id=225 *http://www.foreignaffairs.org/ *Foreign Affairs back issues http://www.foreignaffairs.org/backissues/ *http://www.tnr.com/ the New Republic *The New Republic has "view other issues" scroll bar on left http://www.tnr.com/currentissue/index.html *http://www.nationalreview.com/ *National Review Archives http://www.nationalreview.com/archives/ *http://hir.harvard.edu/ Harvard International Review *Harvard Intl Review Archives http://www.harvardir.org/symposia/ *The Nation has past issues scroll bars on left http://www.thenation.com/ *The Nation Archive http://www.thenation.com/archive/ *http://www.tikkun.org/magazine *http://www.internationalviewpoint.org/ *Intl Viewpoint Archive http://www.internationalviewpoint.org/spip.php?page=archive *http://www.harpers.org/ *Harpers Archives http://www.harpers.org/archive *http://www.theatlantic.com/ *The Atlantic Archives http://www.theatlantic.com/issues/backissues.htm *http://www.walrusmagazine.com/ *Walrus Archives http://www.walrusmagazine.com/archives/ *http://www.macleans.ca/ *MacLeans Back Issues read online http://www.zinio.com/singles?issn=MACL-0001&ns=zno *http://www.newyorker.com/ *New Yorker archives http://www.newyorker.com/archive *http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/3032542/site/newsweek/ *http://www.newsweek.com/ *http://www.time.com/time/magazine/current/ *http://www.time.com/ *http://www.motherjones.com/ *Mother Jones Archives http://www.motherjones.com/search/back_issues.html *http://www.zmag.org/ *Z Magazine about http://www.zmag.org/zmag/zmagabout.htm *Z Magazine archives http://www.zmag.org/zmag/archive *http://www.wsj.com/ Wallstreet Journal *http://www.suite101.com/ Suite, a lifestyle magazine *National Geographic http://ngm.nationalgeographic.com/ *National Geo Canada http://www.nationalgeographic.ca/ *National Geo Archives http://ngm.nationalgeographic.com/archives *http://www.smithsonianmag.com/ *Smithsonian archives http://www.smithsonianmag.com/issue/archive/ * http://www.huffingtonpost.com/ Huffpost * http://www.drudgereport.com/ Drudge Report * http://www.newsprism.com/ News Prism (best) http://ngm.nationalgeographic.com/more/photography National Geographic Photography Gallaries http://photography.nationalgeographic.com/photography/photogalleries/?source=NavPhoGall Photo Galleries ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Chinese Magazines That Matters * http://www.qikan.com.cn/ * http://www.tianya.cn/publicforum/content/free/1/1461181.shtml 『天涯杂谈』 我觉得《南风窗》是中国大陆目前最好的杂志，你们觉得呢？ *http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:%E4%B8%AD%E5%9B%BD%E6%9D%82%E5%BF%97 Category:中国杂志 * http://nd.oeeee.com/ 南都全媒体集群 * http://epaper.oeeee.com/A/html/2012-10/03/node_523.htm 南方都市报系官方网站 * http://e.weibo.com/nddaily 南都围脖 * http://www.nfmedia.com/ 南方报业传媒集团官方网站 * http://e.t.qq.com/nddaily 南方都市报腾讯围脖 * http://www.nbweekly.com/ 南都周刊 * http://weibo.com/nbweekly 南都周刊围脖 * http://news.sina.com.cn/m/nanduzhoukan/ 南都周刊 年期 新浪 * http://t.qq.com/nbweekly 南都周刊腾讯围脖 * http://media.163.com/special/007625CB/ndweekly.html 网易 南都周刊专栏 * http://www.nfcmag.com/ 南风窗 * http://blog.sina.com.cn/nanfengchuang1985 南风窗 新浪博客 * http://e.weibo.com/nfcmag 南风窗新浪围脖 * http://windows.qikan.com/ 南风窗杂志社 * http://www.inewsweek.cn/ 中国新闻周刊 * http://news.sina.com.cn/m/xwzk/ 中国新闻周刊 年期 新浪 * http://www.chinanews.com/chuban_2.html 中国新闻网 * http://weibo.com/chinanewsweek 中国新闻周刊 新浪围脖 * http://e.t.qq.com/chinanewsweek 中国新闻周刊腾讯围脖 * http://news.sohu.com/xinwenzhoukan.shtml 《中国新闻周刊》 搜狐新闻 * http://news.ifeng.com/shendu/zgxwzk/ 中国新闻周刊 凤凰咨询 * http://www.yhcqw.com/ Yanhuang Chunqiu * http://www.qikan.com.cn/MagDetails/1003-1170.html Yanhuang Chunqiu 2012年第7期 * http://cpc.people.com.cn/GB/68742/73841/index.html Yanhuang 人 民 网 * http://yhcq.qikan.com/ Yanhuang 电子版全球营销 * http://www.cankaoxiaoxi.com/ 《参考消息》 * http://weibo.com/vistastory Vista看天下 围脖 * http://www.vistastory.com/ 《看天下》杂志 * http://news.qq.com/zt2012/kantianxia/index.htm 《vista看天下》杂志微博圈 * http://www.lifeweek.com.cn/ 三联生活周刊 * http://news.sina.com.cn/m/slshzk/ 三联生活周刊 2012年34期 新浪 * http://www.globalpeople.com.cn/ 环球人物 * http://www.qstheory.cn/zxdk/ 求是杂志 忠于 印版 * http://www.qstheory.cn/ 求是杂志 彩版 * http://wuxizazhi.cnki.net/MagaList/QUSI.html 求是-电子杂志 * http://theory.people.com.cn/GB/82288/83845/ 党新闻 » 理论 » 《求是》 * http://mall.cnki.net/magazine/magalist/QUSI.htm 杂志（期刊） »求是 * http://book.douban.com/subject/2257036/ 先锋国家历史 豆瓣 * http://blog.sina.com.cn/guojialishi 《看历史》原国家历史杂志 * http://media.163.com/special/007625CB/guojialishi.html 网易首页> 媒体频道> 先锋国家历史专栏 * http://blog.people.com.cn/home.do?uid=78671 《看历史》原国家历史杂志 人民博 * http://www.qikan.com.cn/Editor.aspx?EditorID=42&InterviewID=42 《先锋国家历史》——黑色的眼睛发现彩色的历史 * http://www.caijing.com.cn/ 财经网 * http://www.zcom.com/mag/caijing/more/ 财经杂志 * http://www.zcom.com/m/shijiezhishi/ 最新电子杂志世界知识 * http://www.world1934.com/ 世知期刊 * http://wuxizazhi.cnki.net/MagaList/SJZS.html 世界知识-电子杂志 * http://www.qikan.com.cn/MagDetails/0583-0176.html 世界知识2012年第18期 * http://www.chinareform.net/mag_view.php?id=74 改革内参 * http://www.gotoread.com/mag/8464/emag.html 《改革内参》周刊 > 电子杂志 * http://www.cqvip.com/QK/81570X/ 期刊大全 > 社会科学 > 经济 > 改革内参（北京） * http://www.ifengweekly.com/ 香港凤凰周刊 * http://blog.sina.com.cn/phoenixweekly 香港《凤凰周刊》官方博客 * http://www.douban.com/group/topic/10428317/ 凤凰周刊 在线阅读 * http://www.chinazawen.com/ 中华杂文网 * http://www.hao1111.cn/plus/list.php?tid=8 时政新闻 > 杂文选刊 * http://www.qikan.com.cn/MagDetails.aspx?issn=1008-3936&year=&periodnum 杂文选刊·上旬刊2012年第9期 * http://www.qnwz.cn/index.html 青年文摘 * http://www.ledu365.com/mulu/qingnianwenzhai/ 青年文摘在线阅读 * http://www.hdz8.cn/Class.asp?ID=29 读者文摘-读者在线阅读 * http://www.shiye.cc/ 视野杂志　 * http://e.t.qq.com/shiye_sunshine 视野杂志 腾讯围脖 * http://www.ipadown.com/shi-ye-za-zhi-review 《视野》杂志介绍 * http://wuxizazhi.cnki.net/MagaList/SYTY.html 《视野》杂志电子版 * http://mall.cnki.net/magazine/magalist/ZYGL.htm 战略与管理-杂志